


Lucifer/Reader

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Imagines, Lucifer - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: The Winchesters convince you to go on a date with Lucifer to get information for a case.





	Lucifer/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fics, since I'm new to this website, so I'm going to be uploading all of my old fics into here and updating whenever I can. (My older fics aren't as good as my new ones, I am a new writer so try to bear with me :3)

Your eyes widened as the morning star walked up to you. You looked over to your friends, Sam and Dean only to see that they had their best Bitch faces on. You returned your gaze back to Lucifer, studying his face. His shaggy brown hair fell onto his face as he stared at you with his stone cold brown eyes. Lucifer wasn't all that scary, but you knew it was better to keep your ground. 

"C'mon Y/N! It's only a little dinner I'm asking for. You wouldn't want to mess up this case would you? Hm?" Lucifer gave you a soft expression before raising his eyebrows, waiting for a response. You looked over to Sam and Dean, but you found that they had gone over to the library, leaving you alone with Lucifer. You knew that Lucifer would know what to do. You had to go through with it. 

"Fine...I'll go" you crossed your arms and gave Lucifer your signature Bitch face, something you picked up from the Winchesters. 

"Are you saying yes...to me? Wow! Looks like you're a bit...smarter then your friend over there..." Lucifer briefly gazed over at Sam, who was casually reading a book. 

"Lucifer cut the sh-" 

"See you at 6 darling" and with that final sentence, Lucifer snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

Sam and Dean jumped up from their chairs and jogged over to you.  
"Thanks Y/N, this means a lot for us, you're doing a good thing" Sam smiled shyly at you as did Dean. 

"Are you kidding me? I mean...IT'S LUCIFER, ya know, the Devil?! What if something happens..? Isn't there another way?" You threw your hands up in the air, not being able to believe what you just agreed to. 

"Sorry Y/N...you can't get out of this one" Dean chimed in, he smirked at you. 

"I'll be in my room, deciding what I'm supposed to wear...I guess" you walked away quickly to your room and closed the door behind you once you stepped inside. 

Time went by pretty quickly, you didn't even pick your outfit out and it was already 5:30. Instead you sat on your bed listening to your favourite music. You looked over at the alarm clock beside your bed and immediately got up. You rummaged through your closet looking for something nice to wear. There was two outfits you couldn't decide on...not that you really cared. One of the outfits was skinny jeans, a t-shirt and flannel. What you'd usually wear, but the other was a fancy blouse and black leggings. You grabbed the two outfits and walked into the living room. 

"Which outfit should I wear, outfit A or outfit B?" You held the two outfits out for Sam and Dean to see. They both looked at each other, not knowing why it mattered.

"I say B" Sam pointed to outfit B, which was the fancier one. 

"Nah, go with A!" Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. 

"C'mon guys...seriously?" You tapped your foot against the floor, waiting for them to come to an agreement. But instead they both kept arguing. 

"Sammy! You're not seeing my point here" Dean stood up. "What if she wears the...'fancy' outfit, and Lucifer decides to take her to a diner. She'll be over dressed!" Dean gave Sam a cold expression. 

"But Dean, what if it's the other way around! What if they go to a fancy restaurant and she's under dressed!" Sam stood up as well. 

"IT'S BETTER TO BE UNDER DRESSED THEN OVER DRESSED" Dean started to raise his voice and so did Sam. 

"BUT DEAN-" Sam stopped to look at you for back up, but you had returned to your room. Smiling at yourself as you put on the casual outfit, but just in case, you packed the other outfit as well. 

Soon enough 6:00 rolled around and you had just finished fixing up your hair. You heard a knock on the door so you walked out of the bathroom to answer it. As you walked by you heard Dean mutter something about your outfit to Sam but you ignored it. You opened the door and saw Lucifer there wearing his normal outfit. He reached for your hand and you let him take it. He snapped his fingers and you two were outside the restaurant. 

"You look gorgeous Y/N" he looked down at you and smiled. You smiled back and gave a small thank you. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes...we shall" you smiled brightly at him and before you knew it he was dragging you into the restaurant, but he did hold the door open for you. "Thanks, where do you want to sit?" 

"Anywhere is fine Y/N" you walked over to a booth and sat in it, Lucifer sat across from you. You both kind of stared at each other for a while, before the waitress came. 

"Can I start you guys off with some drinks?" She smiled at the both of you, waiting for a response

"I'll have a coke please" you smiled back. 

"Red wine" Lucifer smirked at you as the waitress left. 

"Red wine? I thought only Balthazar fancied it" you rose your eye brows at Lucifer. He shrugged his shoulders just as the drinks were placed in front of them. 

"Have you decided what you want?" 

"Yep, bacon cheese burger with french fries please" you handed her the menu, you didn't even have to look at it because you've eaten here before with Sam and Dean. 

"Nothing for me thanks" Lucifer leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. The waitress walked away. 

"You're not eating anything? You're just going to watch me eat?" You gave Lucifer a weird look and leaned back against the booth. 

"I don't eat"

"But you drink wine?.." Lucifer laughed at your remark. 

"I'm misunderstood" he smiled at you once again and you returned the smile. This wasn't so bad, it was a bit awkward at certain moments but he wasn't a bad guy. Aside from the whole being Lucifer thing of course. 

"So about the case...yeah what's up with that right..?" You scratched the back of your neck nervously. 

"Ah ah, Y/N. You're not getting the information yet. You need to earn it first" Lucifer licked his lips and smirked at you. 

"W-seriously? Okay. What do I have to do then?" You took a sip of your coke. 

"This is a date, don't rush through it Y/N. Tell me about yourself, I'm...curious" he drank some of his wine. 

"My name is Y/N L/N I'm an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach and frisky women" you tried to keep a straight face but looking at Lucifer's face made you crack. 

"I'm sorry what..? Since when did you-" he looked at you weirdly, waiting for you to explain yourself. 

"It's a joke Luci.." you laughed to yourself. 

"Luci? Where did that come from?" He smirked at you and put on his shit eating grin. 

"No-I just because Luci can be a short form of Luci-" Lucifer put his finger on your lip and shushed you. Seeing how much you were blushing. 

"Shh. You don't have to explain it" he removed his finer from your lips and watched as the waitress came with your food. She placed it down and walked away. You were already blushing, and having to watch Lucifer watch you while you eat was another thing. You gingerly took a bite out of your burger and drank some more of your coke after swallowing. You tried to hide your face. 

"You're so cute when you're flustered you know?" He finished the glass of wine and set the glass aside. 

"Oh..uh-" hearing how you responded made Lucifer smile even more. 

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" He lifted your chin up with his hand and looked into your eyes. 

"Uh-yes-I mean you're beautiful too.." you blushed a deeper shade of red at your response.

"Oh so what I'm beautiful now? I might as well have pink wings then" 

"No that's not what I meant! Uh-cute! You're cute.." you laughed at yourself and mentally scolded yourself for your response. 

Lucifer stood up and put enough money down on the table and dragged you out of the restaurant. He walked into the parking lot and stopped for a moment. 

"Luci what are you-" you were cut off by his lips colliding with yours. Your lips fit with his like puzzle pieces. You put your arms around his neck as he slid his hands onto your hips. He pulled away, keeping his face inches from yours. He leant over by your ear. "How about we go to the first motel we see and-" 

"Let's go" Lucifer was surprised at your response, he gave you one last kiss before snapping his fingers, causing the both of you to disappear. 

...

You unlocked the door to the bunker and walked in. All the lights were off except for a lamp that was on in the library. You closed the door behind you and locked it. The clock said 2 AM. You slowly walked to your room, trying not to make much noise. The floor creaked underneath your feet as you walked. 

"It's kind of late for you to be getting home eh Y/N" Dean looked over at you, and saw that you froze dead in your tracks. 

"Dean I- I didn't know you were awake.." and to make things so much better, Sam walked in with a bunch of books in his hand. He turned on one of the lights making the three of you squint your eyes shut. Sam looked at you and smirked

"You're back! So...how did it go..?" 

"Y/N and Lucifer-" 

"HEY-" you slammed the piece of paper with the info for the case onto the table where Sam and Dean were and smiled. 

"You wouldn't believe what it took for me to get that" you walked back to your room silently and slept.


End file.
